


Drabble #2: CrissColfer At A Baseball Game

by magsforya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baseball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsforya/pseuds/magsforya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren spend a (lovely) afternoon at the baseball field, and Chris decides that he hates baseball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #2: CrissColfer At A Baseball Game

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/116776526694/summary-chris-and-darren-spend-a-lovely-afternoon)

“Explain to me the point of this,” Chris says caustically, leaning forward in his hard plastic chair and resting his elbows on his knees. He’s watching the scene before him with well restrained disgust.  
  
“The people in grey try to hit the ball and run around the bases, while the people in black try to catch the ball and tag them out,” Darren replies, semi-sarcastically himself, if only to aggravate Chris more.  
  
“Yes, I see,” Chris says dully. “Remind me why I’m here again.”  
  
“Because I’m your boyfriend and I enjoy baseball and it’s a beautiful spring day and I was able to score us some Angels tickets.”  
  
“You know,” Chris says as he watches the field with a hint of annoyance, “this isn’t nearly as much fun as Angels in the Outfield makes it out to be.”  
  
“Well, that’s because everything’s better with Christopher Lloyd.”  
  
“Hmm, yes. I agree,” Chris sighs dramatically. And okay, he is putting on a bit of a show. He’s being a bit of a nuisance—on purpose, that is. It’s just that he’s bored. He doesn’t necessarily hate baseball. He doesn’t understand it enough to hate it. Darren’s not even a big sports person either, so Chris doesn’t really know how this all happened. But Darren told him one day that he had two tickets to an Angels/Mariners game, his smile evident in his voice even over the phone.  
  
So here Chris is…in the stands…on a lovely Spring day…watching a baseball game when he could be out hiking with his dog or having drinks with Ashley.  
This is not preferable. He likes Darren, but he doesn’t know if he likes Darren this much.  
  
“When does this end?” Chris groans.   
  
“Soon, soon,” Darren says, still paying attention to the field.  
  
“That’s what you said an hour ago…” Chris laments.  
  
He’s about to complain some more when someone hits the ball an everyone stands up and watches as the ball soars through the air before falling in the gloves of a running outfielder, who is sliding on the ground after diving for it.  
Darren is screaming in his ear and yanking on his shirt, and Chris isn’t sure if he should be screaming in excitement or in anger, so he just stands there and lets Darren shake him like a rag doll.  
  
“Is this a good thing?” Chris asks Darren when everything calms down and people take to their seats.  
  
“For us, yes. We don’t like the grey team. Boo the grey team.”  
  
“Booooo,” Chris drawls. “So how long are these games supposed to last?”   
  
“Nine innings,” Darren says distractedly, still staring at the field.  
  
Chris glances a look at the scoreboard before turning to look back at Darren, his eyes wide in abject horror. He spends a few seconds comically looking back and forth between the scoreboard and his boyfriend.  
  
“Darren,” he says seriously. “It’s the twelfth inning.”  
  
“Yeah,” Darren replies, turning to look at Chris cheekily. “I know.”  
  
Chris decides that he really fucking hates baseball.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to reblog it? You can on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/116776526694/summary-chris-and-darren-spend-a-lovely-afternoon)
> 
> Also, comments make me smile. In case you're in the mood to make me happy.


End file.
